


Harry Potter and the Canadian witch.

by RelatedToStars



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, all those houses, this has taken for ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelatedToStars/pseuds/RelatedToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse is a muggle born Canadian witch, who has gone to Hogwarts. She will become friends with many a witch and wizard, through a journey of seven years of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> I first started this on the 17/3/2016, but I was trying to find the entire rooster teeth people and it took a while.

It was a cool day, as the Hogwarts Express started to steam, getting ready for another trip to Hogwarts. Four big white numbers read ‘5972’ on its face, as well as ‘Hogwarts Express’ written in golden letters, on the top of its face.   
Elyse stood with her trolley waiting for one of the train guys to put her luggage on the train. She was all alone, well apart from all the Wizards and witches bustling by, but she didn't have any family with her. She was muggle born, and her parents weren't allowed in, because of the barrier. So she stood there really awkwardly, looking around, not knowing what to do. Not until one of the train guys came round and helped with her luggage. The guy said she could go on the train, because it was nearly 11:00am. She nodded and put her hands in her grey hoodie pocket. She was unsure, but excited at the same time.   
She stepped on board the train; it was nice and warm inside, instead of outside, where there was a cold breeze from all the people rushing around. It was quite calming in the train, even though there were wizard and witch students walking up and down the single corridor. But it was calmer than outside of the train, where she felt as if, she was being looked down upon.   
Elyse kind of joined the line of students, looking for a compartment. And by kind of, she was very polite with letting other students in front of her, not until a girl, with the same blonde hair as her, the girl insisted that she go in front of her, but Elyse couldn't allow that, the girl had to go first.   
"Please, go in front of me" Elyse said, as she gestured for her to go in front. This may have looked very odd to other older students, whom had to walk around these two, small and polite first years, especially the tall, fourth year student, Lawrence Sonntag.  
"No, no, no, I insist, you go first" the other girl said, as she stepped back and stepped on some boys toe.   
They turned around, at the sound the boy made. It was like a little squeak, a bird would make.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry" the girl said, worry was printed deeply upon her face. Though deep down she probably didn’t care, when she turned around to see an angry boy, with the bird sounding boy. The bird boy had light brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a green shirt.   
"Oh, no, I-" the boy seemed to have a British accent, well in part of the sentence he was saying, but to be rudely interrupted by a boy with fiery red hair and brown eyes.   
“You weren't fricking looking were you were going!" The boy yelled. Though it wasn't as loud as the murmur that followed.   
“I’m... I didn't mean to" the British boy said, he basically whimpered, as he held up his hands in surrender.   
“Hey guys, there's no need to be yelling" a boy, who was a little taller than the rest of them, whom had black hair.   
'Is he's a senior?' Elyse thought.  
"Who the fuck are you?" The yelling boy yelled again.   
"That's no way to great a fellow student" another boy voice called, they all turned around to see a boy, with black hair and brown eyes. And by all I mean, Elyse, the other blonde girl, the British boy and the yelling fire head boy.   
"Agreeable, but we should go and find a compartment" the taller senior guy or something, though he was actually just a second year student. He looked behind his shoulder. "Because we're holding up the line"   
"Oh" Elyse said, she was about to step forward, when the red head yelled.   
"Hurry up!"   
"Um" Elyse muttered, and looked around, then started walking forward.   
A Loud murmur of 'finally' echoed through the train.   
Elyse wandered through the single corridor, looking into each compartment, searching for a free area.  
The first compartment was full. There was a girl that looked like she was 11, like herself. She had blonde hair. Next to her sat a girl with black hair, whom was probably 11.   
They were probably all 11.   
There was what looked like a shortish boy with blondish brownish hair, sitting next to the black haired girl. On the opposite side was a boy with brown hair.   
Again a boy with brown or black hair and face that looked like a nice guy.   
A brown haired boy, who looked like he was about to shit himself, from fright.   
The next compartment was sort of filled up, just with two seats left. Though none of them probably would have wanted to sit there. With being too afraid and new.   
There was a boy with brown hair. And another boy with brown hair, he looked short, even though he was sitting down.  
A boy with brown hair and glasses and another brown or black haired boy.   
"This is my stop" the taller senior like guy said and stepped into the compartment. He was greeted fondly, and Elyse heard one of the guys say a name cheerfully.   
“Aaron!” 

They moved along, there was another full compartment. They were all brown headed boys; except one had curly black hair, his hair reminded Elyse of a sheep.  
They kept moving along until they found an empty compartment, though there was one other person in it.   
"Hey, can we sit in here" the second blonde girl asked.   
"Yeah, sure" The girl who had brown hair looked up.   
They all sat down, the blonde girl sat next to the brown haired girl and Elyse sat next to the blond girl. The red headed boy sat opposite the brown haired girl. The new boy, who joined in on the conversation, sat opposite the second blonde girl. And the British boy sat opposite her.   
Elyse looked out the compartment doors window. Many other students passed by.   
"Hi, I'm Gavin" the British boy stretched out a hand, to the second blond.   
"I'm Barbara" the blond girl said smiling and shaking his hand.   
"I'm Ray" the black haired boy introduced himself with a wave.  
"Michael" the red headed boy muttered.   
"I'm Lindsay," the brown haired girl said, smiling "it's really great to meet some first years"   
"Hey, what's your name?" Barbara asked, kindly.   
"My names Elyse" elyse muttered quietly, Barbara must have heard as she nodded as a reply.  
While traveling on the train, to Hogwarts, the group got to know each other a little better, than just names.   
Barbara liked making puns, she was a Canadian like Elyse and she was a pure witch. And though she was a witch, she still liked muggle movies.  
Lindsay really liked cats and she was a pure witch. And kind of just like Barbara, she liked muggle video games.   
Michael and Gavin were both half-blood wizards. Their mums were witches and their dads were muggles. Michael liked video games, just like Lindsay. But Gavin liked to film, with his flip phone, that he wasn’t allowed to bring.   
Ray really liked cake and he was a muggle born wizard.  
All of them learnt about Elyse. She was a Canadian like Barbara. She didn’t mind video games. She liked animals and she was muggle born, just like ray.   
They were all kind about the knowledge and didn’t judge Elyse or Ray, because everyone was different.   
A guy with black hair, from one of the other compartments, which she didn’t see, slid open their compartment door.   
“You guys and girls, should get in your uniform now” his voice was kind of deep and he had a British accent, like Gavin.   
“Thanks” ray said.   
The guy nodded and shut the door behind him, as he walked away, back to his area of friends.   
They got changed and it took about an hour, to find the right fitting clothing. Because Elyse was a small size, Barbara was slightly taller and Lindsay was big boned, well that’s what she said to them and she didn’t want to tell the guys that. And that was an acceptable comment.   
They made their way through the single corridor, but Elyse bumped into some one, because they all weren’t really looking where they were going, and it’s very a tight fitting through the corridor.   
Elyse looked up and recognized the boy, well by recognized she’d seen him in one of the other compartments. The boy was one of the brown headed guys.   
“Oh, sorry-“ Elyse started. But the boy interrupted her, but in a kind way.   
“No, its fine,” he said. “I wasn’t looking where I was going”   
Elyse smiled, shyly.   
“I’m James” he said and extended his hand, for her to shake.   
“Elyse” she said quietly and shook his hand lightly. His hand, even at eleven or twelve, was quiet strong, but still soft.   
Both their hands slipped away, as they both headed back to their compartments. Both Lindsay and Barbara ‘oooo’ed at what had just happened. A slight shade of pink littered her face. They entered the compartment, in silence. The boys weren’t back from changing, Michael was probably yelling at them, for being slow, or something.   
Five or something minutes had passed, until the boys walked in, in a threatening silence.   
The girls would have asked what happened, but they didn’t want to get yelled at, or get a death stare.   
As they approached the train station, the air started to become less deathening and a little nicer to relax.   
People started getting up from their seats, outside of their compartment window.   
“Um...” Elyse wanted to tell them that they should get going, but she had quite a quiet voice and was a little shy about these people, though she would be even more terrified with just the guys.   
Michael stood up and opened the door, Gavin followed after, as well as ray. Lindsay stood up, then Barbara and lastly Elyse. Elyse put her hand on Barbara’s shoulder, so not to lose her in the crowd, or the students lining up, to get out of the train.   
The people who were in compartment 7, stepped out. These people were the six students who were all terrified little first years, as they stared up at the tall man, who had a goatee. Gavin looked like he was going to faint.   
“First years this way” he said and wandered some place.   
All the first years didn’t understand what to do, but they followed anyway. Elyse heard the other older students mutter to themselves.   
‘Where’s professor Pattillo?’ some other students were saying.   
“Whose professor Pattillo?” Elyse asked no one in general.  
“He usually meets first years and takes them to the castle” a boy, whom she’d met on the train, said, though she had forgotten his name, because she was a little scared.  
He lingered there for a moment, like he wanted to say something else. But his friends, or a group of boys that looked like his friends, called him over.   
They called him, James.


	2. The sorting hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took long then it should have. I already had most of it done, but there was a problem with how many first years. So I decided it wouldn’t be ten in each house, because that would take forever.

As they followed “Professor Hayman”, well that’s what he had said, and what she thought she heard, as he mumbled, walking in some direction. But it seemed they ended up at a dead end.   
“Wait, this isn’t the way” he said loudly, turning around and walking towards somewhere. “This way”   
All first years followed at a distance, because, Professor Hayman’s legs were longer than their small short legs, running up to catch up, with his long strides, that may have taken two meters.   
Then he stopped, many of the first years smashed into the back of his legs, including herself.   
They were at a dock, with many wooden boats, but none of them had ores.   
“Four students on each boat” he said.   
While we all struggled to get on the boat, some were fine with getting on the boats, while others were very shaky about the idea and didn’t want to go on, so professor Hayman, just picked them up and put them on a boat. Professor Hayman was seated with two other frightened students.   
Elyse sat next to a boy, with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair.   
A girl with black long hair, sat opacite herself and a boy with brown hair, who looked shorter then herself.   
When everyone was seated, the boats started to move, on their own. Many of the students got frights and some even gave small squeal and one of them was Gavin, whom sat with Michael, Lindsay and ray. Barbara was sitting with a boy with blond hair, a boy with brown hair and a skinny looking boy.  
Elyse sat very close to the blue eyed boy, as she was very new to this magic thing. The boy didn’t seem to mind, as he was looking at the water and the boat. The black haired girl seemed unsure about something, most likely the fact that the boat was moving on its own. The short looking boy looked very excited and was looking over the edge and all around him.   
The boy then leaned towards the water, there was a slight splash, but he didn’t fall in, he put his hand in the water.   
“It’s so cold” the boy said, excitedly.   
Suddenly there was a whole range of gasps and squeals. Elyse looked up; there was a castle around a bend of some kind. It was littered with all kinds of lights; it looked beautiful and magical, and kind of homey.  
“Wow” Elyse breathed, amazed at the sight. 

The boats steadied to a stop at the other side, the castle was huge. They all wobbly got out of the boats and followed professor Hayman; he guided them up and through a series of stairs. He then stopped at a huge door, light filtered through the many small windows.   
“Wait here, professor Pattillo, will be with you shortly” he said as he dashed off somewhere.   
The students were very quiet for a moment, and then started to quietly talk to one another.   
The boy with the blue eyes appeared next to her.   
“Hello, my name is Jon Risinger” he greeted kindly, and extended a hand to her.   
“Hi, I’m Elyse” she replied and accepted his hand.   
The doors opened and a very tall man appeared, with a bushy orange beared.

“I apologise for my absence” he said, kindly, his voice was very soft. “My name is professor Pattillo; it’s very nice to meet all of you nice children”   
“Behind these doors, you will be sorted in to your houses,” he explained, “In these houses; you will live and earn points for your house, like a very big family” 

The Professor turned around and opened the big archway doors, warm yellow light flooded through, hundreds of students were looking at them, with warm smiles. Elyse felt a rash of awe, as they all started too walked down the hall, there were candles everywhere in the sky or the ceiling, Elyse couldn’t tell, because she was so excited, that she smiled brightly. 

Professor Pattillo, stopped at a stall, which had an old raggedy witches hat on top, it looked like it had eyes, by the way it was crinkled.   
“This is the sorting hat,” professor Pattillo explained. “I will call out your name and place this hat on your head and it will tell you what house you’re in”   
“Michael Jones” professor Pattillo said.   
Michael stepped forward out of the crowd, next to Lindsay and Gavin. He didn’t look scared at all, but determined.   
Professor Pattillo, was just placing the hat on his head, when the hat shouted out, it was loud and slightly growly, it sounded a bit like when Michael was yelling on the train.   
“Gryffindor!”   
Professor Pattillo, lifted the hat off Michaels head, and Michael walked over to his left side to the table near the long windows, with glistening coloured glass and the people that greeted him all had red on their hoods.   
“Kara Eberle” professor Pattillo called.   
A girl with blond hair, stepped up, she looked kind of scared, but excited as well. Sitting down, professor Pattillo placed the hat on her head, the hat slipped down to her nose, as her head was way smaller than the hat. The hat was slower this time, unless this is what it would do to everyone, but Michael. Maybe Michael was distended to Gryffindor, or maybe Elyse was thinking too deep.   
And she was, Elyse was kind of worried, that she didn’t hear Kara Eberle go to Slytherin. Elyse just caught the last roar of the Slytherins happiness, or maybe it should be the slither or the hiss of happiness.   
“Chris Demarais”   
The same skinny boy, that she’d seen on the boat, stepped up and sat on the chair, he looked like he was shaking, with fear or excitement?   
The hat was placed on his head, this time Elyse watched closely, she didn’t want to miss anything again.  
The hat slipped past his ears and settled on his nose. The hat seemed to blink its crinkly eyes.   
“ahhh” the hat spoke. “You have the determination of a Gryffindor, or quite possibly a Slytherin and a litte hufflepuff”   
“But… I’ll have to put you in…” the hat built up the suspense. “Gryffindor!”  
The Gryffindor’s roared with happiness, another Gryffindor in their house.  
The boy walked over to them, and awkwardly sat next to Michael.   
“Caleb Denecour”   
A boy who was kind of skinny like, Chris Demarais, he looked kind of scared.   
With the hat past his ears and resting on his nose, the hat spoke.   
“You have the mind of a genus, but the heart of a nurse.”   
Elyse noticed and heard him breathe in sharply, when the hat said, nurse.   
“Hufflepuff!”   
The hat was slipped off, and Elyse saw him exhale in relief.  
He pattered off, in to the yellow and black crowd.   
“Tina Dayton”   
This girl had brown hair.   
“Ravenclaw!”   
“Cole Gallian”  
He had a more rectangular face and he looked innocent.  
“Hufflepuff!”  
“Ray Narvaez Jr”  
This was the same boy on the train.  
“Hufflepuff!”   
“Trevor Collins”  
He was taller than the rest of us.  
“Ravenclaw!”  
“Barbara Dunkelman”  
Another one of the same people, that was on the train.  
“Hufflepuff!”  
“Arryn Zech“   
She was on the boat with her, Jon and that short kid.   
The hat was stuck between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But then chose one.   
“Ravenclaw!”   
“Gavin Free”   
The bird boy got up with a squawk.   
“Hufflepuff!”   
“Kerry Shawcross”  
The same boy with blond hair, that was on the boat with Gavin.   
“Gryffindor!”   
“Zach Anner” a boy with brown hair and he looked like he was going to be mischief maker.  
“Slytherin!”   
“Kiden Jenzen”   
He had glasses.   
“ravenclaw!”  
“Matt Peake”  
He was short and he was one of the boys that were on the boat with Barbara.  
“Hufflepuff!”  
“Lindsay Tuggey”  
She looked very excited. The hat was thinking about putting her in Slytherin, but chose something else.   
“Gryffindor!”   
“Mica Burton”   
She was a dark skinned person with brown eyes, she looked quite scared.   
“Slytherin!”  
“Sean Poole”   
The same boy on the boat with her, Jon and Arryn. And was indeed short.   
“Hufflepuff!”   
“Jordan Cwierz”  
This boy had brown hair.   
“Hufflepuff”   
“Jon Risinger”  
He looked very excited.   
“Slytherin!”   
“Elyse Williams”   
Now it was Elyse’s turn to be absolutely terrified, but happy about finding out what house she was going to be in. and she was very scared about coming up, in front of what looked like millions, but probably wasn’t, probably like one hundred or so. She sat down, doing her best not to shake, professor Pattilo placed the hat on her head, and the hat fell lightly on her head and only just patted her nose. Elyse closed her eyes and the hat seemed to hum, kind of like a car that just stopped at the red light and was ready to go again.   
“Hufflepuff!”   
The hat was lifted from her head and warm light flooded into her vision, she heard the yell of happiness, as she slipped off the seat and wondered over to the closest table on her left side.   
“Elyse” she heard her name.   
Elyse looked into the crowed of yellow and black, she saw a girl with blonde hair, it was Barbara.   
“Barbara” she said and walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.   
They were sitting near the front, so they could see the front better.  
Sean Poole, was sitting next to Ray nerves jr. Cole Gallian, was sitting next to Sean Poole. Caleb Denecour was sitting next to Cole Gallien and some older students were sitting next to Caleb Denecour.   
Matt Peake sat next to Elyse, while Gavin free sat next to Barbara, Jordan Cwierz sat next to Gavin Free and it looked like they were getting on well.   
A man with short hair and sort of a beared, he was wearing a long dark blue cloak, stood up. Everyone went quiet, everyone, even the first years and herself.   
“It is so nice to have so many new students this year” he said, he raised his arms in a welcoming gesture. “I welcome you to Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry”  
The crowd applauded, and then slowly calmed down to listen to the weird guy who seemed to be head master.  
“I am the head master, Matt Hallum” he introduced. “First years are not to go in the dark forest after hours, unless you are accompanied with a teacher.”  
“Also first years are not to go into other houses common room, even if you are bet friends” Matt Hallum then sat down. “Let the feast begin”   
Suddenly a million sort of dishes appeared on the table in front of them.   
A rang of owes came from every table, including Elyse’s,   
“Dig in” one of the second years said.  
“Cool” she said, and started putting some chicken on her plate.   
“Wow this food is amazing!” Elyse heard Jon Risinger say, over the crowed of excited and hungry students. “My mum cooks, but I don’t like that food”   
It seemed like he was yelling, or maybe he was the loudest over the school. Or maybe she had super hearing. Ha-ha Nah.   
“Jon looks very excited” Elyse mattered.   
“Who?” Barbara asked.   
“The boy in Slytherin.” Elyse replied.   
“Cool” Barbra said, grabbing more food and eating.   
Gavin was squawking and squealing with happiness as he ate his food.   
“I’ve never had this before!” Gavin squawked in his British accent.   
“Hello, I’m matt” Matt Peake introduced himself, to Elyse.   
“I’m Elyse” Elyse replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what Elyse’s last name was before she got married, so my friend suggested Williams.


	3. common room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Haywood?

Professor Pattillo, gathered the Hufflepuff first years, after the feast, when they were all filled up with delicious food. Professor Pattillo guided them through a number of corridors and up and down many stairs. While they were walking up the stairs there were so many fancy framed paintings on the walls and the people and animals were moving around, the people must have been famous witches and wizards, or they were just some random people, who were talking and they were making sounds.   
“Whoa” is what most of the first years said, gasping. “The paintings are moving!”  
Elyse was pretty amazed, she’d never really seen moving paintings, only if they were being moved on a truck. They made their way down to the kitchens and passed through, they stopped at a pile of barrels, the professor tapped on the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, with his wand in some kind of rhythm.   
They followed the professor into the barrel tunnel that was sloping upwards a little, until they emerged in a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room; it had the reminiscent of a badger's set. The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, the yellow wasn’t an eye blinding yellow, it was a homely yellow. There were many highly polished, honey-coloured wooden tables and chairs and there were round doors which lead somewhere.  
A colourful profusion of plants and flowers seem to relish the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room: various cacti stood on wooden circular shelves; many of them were waving and dancing at them. Copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling caused tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush the first year’s heads, as they pass under them.  
A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece, which was carved all over with decorative dancing badgers, showed Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School. Elyse may have read just a little bit about the four houses of Hogwarts, so she wasn’t completely a muggle–know–all-about. Helga was toasting them with a tiny, two-handled golden cup.   
Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle showed a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions. The light that shone through the windows was warm and it complemented with the fire which burned.   
“This is Hufflepuff’s common room; your sleeping quarters are in the round doors which lead to the boys' and girls' dormitories, boys on the left, girls on the right” Professor Pattillo said, “all your things are there, so not to worry”   
“What about classes?” Caleb Denecour asked a little shyly, it seemed he didn’t really want to ask the question, but he still wanted to know.   
“your classes will be shown on the notice bored” Professor Pattillo replied, and waved his wand on a pin bored on the right side of the fireplace, a white piece of parchment appeared with small writing on it. “It will tell you what and where your lessons are”   
“First year students are not to go wandering in the night after dinner” Professor Pattillo continued, “now I bid you goodnight” he nodded his head to the students then left them to wonder to bed.   
Elyse then realized there were only two girls, in their nine people sized group of first years. So it wouldn’t be crowed in their dorm area, unlike the boys however.  
Elyse walked over to the pin bored, that had all their lessons on it, Barbara followed her.  
The paper said that they had potions first up, at 9:45am, so she’d have to get up at eight something.  
Jerremy dooley, a second year student or known as a twelve year old, had just entered the common room, with most of the other year twos following behind.   
“Burp” a guy with brown hair, gave out an enormous release air that made a hollowing sound, a burp.   
“Aw, not in front of the first years, Brandon!” one of the other guys, with black hair and glasses said and patted him on the back. Though the first year students were laughing quietly.   
“Well, I was trying not to burp in front of the whole school” Brandon said.   
“That was good of you” the short guy that walking in first, replied. “But now you’ve stunk out the room” and it was true, the smell was starting to drift into Elyse’s nose.   
The short guy saw Elyse fan her hand around her nose, trying to get the smell around and away from her face.   
“See,” he pointed at Elyse, “even she thinks it’s bad”   
“Thanks” Brandon said laughing.   
The shortish guy, now an ish, since he looked short by the entrance, was a little taller than her, now that he had walked over to them.   
“Looking at your lessons, huh?” he kind of asked, though he already knew the answer.   
“Yeah, potions first up, with some guy called Heywood” Barbara said cheerfully, though she knew she said his last name wrong.  
“Professor Haywood” the guy said, but not in a mean way, even though there wasn’t much of a difference, in saying Haywood and Heywood. “He’s a nice teacher, but he sometimes goes over the top when he explains”   
“Is potions like math” Elyse asked, Elyse hated math in the muggle world.  
“Arithmancy, is like math” a guy, that must have been a third year student, said. “Potions, is like science”   
“Oh, cool” Elyse said, she really liked science.  
“No problem” he said as he started walking toward the corridor, which leads to their sleeping quarters. Elyse realized it was just the three of them left, the others must have gone to bed, and by the three of them, Barbara, herself and the short second year student.  
“Hey,” Barbara called to the shortish guy, as he started walking away. “What’s your name?”  
The boy turned around, “Jerremy”   
-  
Elyse woke up early next morning, well seven am, the time breakfast would have started. Elyse slowly slipped out of bed and was met with cold floorboards, she felt the cold with a slight fright, but she was hungry and didn’t care much about it. Elyse’s hair was a bit tangled around, as she stepped in to the bathroom to get ready. The yellow of the tie she put on was nice, though she’d never worn a tie before, so she kind of felt like she was being chocked. The cloak was big, but not to big that she couldn’t walk. She had a small bag that she put in some books that were going to be used today and some really weird ingredients for potions, or something. Barbara just finished brushing her hair, when they were coming out of their dorm and Elyse bumped into someone. She looked up to a year 2 student standing before her.   
“Hey” she said smiling  
“Hi” Barbara replied and pointed towards the round door with finger guns, “breakfast”   
“Yeah” the girl said and led the way out, Elyse and Barbara followed behind. 

When they entered the great hall, they were hit with the smell of all sorts of breakfast food, and there was one Elyse could smell the most. Bacon.   
They sat at the Hufflepuff table, the girl said good bye to them and sat with her friends, though she didn’t sit that far away from them.   
Ray had cereal in his bowl and was pouring milk in and was sitting next to Gavin. Jordan was sitting next to Gavin and having cereal as well. Matt was sitting next to Sean, Sean was sitting next to Cole, Cole was sitting next to Caleb, and Caleb was sitting next Barbara. They were all eating bacon and eggs. Elyse put some bacon on her plate and ate it happily. First day of school, of course she’s going to have bacon and eggs. Suddenly there was a chatter of hotting and howling of owls, as they swooped into the great hall, they were dropping all sorts of packaging, some were even landing next to people, these people then received letters from friends and family.   
The girl, whom had lead Elyse and Barbara to the great hall, had a barn owl land right next to her. It had a letter attached to its leg, rolled up, so not to lose it. The girl untied it and read the letter, the owl then ate some of her breakfast.

On the way to class, Elyse found out that the girl, who helped them find their way to the great hall, was called Samantha.

Walking down the stairs to the dungeons was a little scary, it was dark, but with a tinge of green on the cold stone, that Elyse had her hand on, because the stairs were steep. How can Slytherin’s stand this cold and gloominess?  
“Why do Slytherin’s have to stay down here?” Cole asked nobody, but seemed to want somebody to answer and not to sound like an idiot.  
“Maybe there as cold as the walls,” ray said “so they want them to stay down here”  
Elyse didn’t want to believe any of this, because Jon, who was in Slytherin, was really nice.  
The room they entered was only lit by yellow candles; the room was small and crammed with all sorts of animals in jars of water and many books that were probably filled will all sorts of magical nonsenses that she wouldn’t understand. Yet?  
Elyse sat on the forth row of tables, that was the last row, six people sat at each row. Sean sat next to the wall full of pickled animals, Elyse was glad she let him take that seat, though she could still see some in front her. Barbara sat next to her and was talking to ray, who sat in front of them. On the third row sat Cole, Jordan, Gavin, ray, matt and Caleb. On the second row sat Kiden, Trevor, Arryn, Tina, Lindsay and Michael. On the first row sat Kara, mica, Jon, Zach, Chris and Kerry. 

The doors to the classroom opened and the chatter of the students seceded. A man taller than all of them, walked in. he had brown hair and he wore a black robe that flapped in the wind of his stride. He stopped at the front of the class room, to sit on his table.   
“Hello, my name is Professor Haywood” the professor introduced, “I’ll be teaching you potions”


	4. the rest of Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyse and Mondays lessons.

Was this like preschool, do we have to say hi back, or hello? I hope not and I don’t want to say it first.   
“In this class I want you to take out your note book, every lesson, even when we’re doing a practical” Professor Haywood said, “practical lessons will be on Friday, since its four lessons long and I don’t think you’d want to just be listening to me ranting about science”   
This guy seems alright’ Elyse thought. Maybe science here will be okay.  
Elyse pulled out her note book and grabbed her quill. Elyse thought it was strange that Hogwarts didn’t have muggle pens or muggle paper and to be serious it was nearly the twenty first century.   
Elyse wrote down science – potions. Practical lessons - Friday.   
“What do we need a rat’s tail for?” Trevor asked, with his hand raised up high.   
“That will be for the Hair-Raising Potion” Professor Haywood explained. “How many of you brought your ingredients today?”  
Elyse, Sean, Barbara, Cole, Jordan, Gavin, ray, Matt, Caleb, Kiden, Trevor, Arryn, Tina, Lindsay, Michael, Chris and Kerry, put their hands up. Kara, mica, Jon, Zach hadn’t put their hands up, the only Slytherin’s did.  
“Well, everyone, if you’d like,” Professor Haywood said, looking kind of impressed. “At the end of this lesson, you can put your ingredients, in the cupboard behind you, on the very top shelf.”  
“Now that this is your very first potions lesson,” Professor Haywood said. “I suggest you get out your ‘beginners guide to potions”  
-  
The lesson was at an end. Elyse loved potions. They even had potions homework, to read the ‘beginners guide to potions’ to chapter 10. Elyse was very excited to learn about the wizard’s science. Michael had complained that they had homework on their first day and Professor Haywood replied with, “then when are you going to do your homework?”   
Michael just grunted out, ‘tomorrow’ then stormed out after the rest of the first years.   
The first years were walking through the school to fine there next class. History of magic, with professor Sorola.  
Elyse decided she’d ask Jon something, as she slowed down to match Jon’s pace, she asked. “Why didn’t you bring your ingredients to class?”  
Jon turned to Elyse and said “I bumped into him when I was going to potions and he said we didn’t need our ingredients this lesson”  
“Oh” Elyse said, acknowledging his answer.   
As they entered the class, it gave off the smell of old books. And in the room there were so many books in book shelves that reached as high as the ceiling. There were 19 single seats and one double table, for two students to sit. 21 students were to sit in this class. There was a huge grandfather clock at the back of the room; it was as tall as Professor Pattillo or Professor Hayman. At the front of the room there was a huge blackboard that covered most of the wall and there was a globe that was placed on professor Sorola’s desk. Elyse sat on the fifth row of six, though it was more like just five rows, as the last row was just the two seated desk, where matt and Sean sat.  
On the first row sat: Kiden, Trevor, Arryn and Tina.   
On the second row sat: Michael, Lindsay, Kerry and Barbara.   
On the third row sat: Gavin, Ray, Jordan and Caleb.   
On the fourth row sat: Jon, Zach, Kara and mica.  
On the fifth row sat: Elyse, Chris and Cole.   
Elyse was at the back, with Chris and Cole, because she was talking to Jon, when they entered the class and so Elyse’s classmates were in the front row, with the people she was most familiar with. Jon was ok, but she hadn’t really interacted with Zach or Chris or Kara or even mica, but then again it was just the first day. Chris and Cole were introducing themselves to each other, when the door opened, the door the students had bonded through to get to their second class. The guy that entered looked old and weird, he wore a silvery blue clock, robe thing, and he wore thick black glasses that didn’t disguise his frowning features. The class was silent as he strode by, everyone’s eyes were on him, they were silent, because everyone knew this teacher did not except immature students.  
He stopped at the front of the class and he looked like he already knew who was going to pass the class, then he turned around and picked up a piece of chalk and the chalk started flouting and wrote his name on the blackboard, the chalk scratching its way across the board and making words. It was amazing.  
Elyse’s mouth opened, ‘that was amazing’ Elyse thought. Elyse saw ray stiffen out of being amazed, you know, being some of the only muggle born witches and wizards in this class.   
“Don’t look so happy” professor Sorola said, with sarcasm lacing his words. “I know how exciting this class is, I teach it”   
Elyse closed her mouth and spread a small smile. ‘Funny’ she thought.   
“I’m teaching this class, so that none of you get lost along the way of life and make a terrible decision that many wizards before you have” professor Sorola said. “That is one of the many reasons why you are taking this class, Ms Tuggy”   
“Um, okay?” Lindsay replied, though she never actually said anything, it was probably because everyone was quiet and didn’t look like they were going to say anything.   
“Ms, Tuggy” professor Sorola said. “Do you have your quill, parchment and books for this class?”  
“Yes” Lindsay replied.  
“Good” he said and the piece of chalk started to write again. “First we’ll start with the Gargoyle Strike of 1911”  
-  
Lunch, she was actually really hungry. Wow, out of all that excitement of learning, she didn’t realize how hungry she really was. She walked with the group of first years, as they managed to find their way back to the great hall; she walked behind Barbara as she noticed some older students looking at them. They entered the great hall and parted to their house tables. As they were walking to their seats near the front of the hall, Elyse accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up, and it was James, the guy she’d met on the train.   
“Oh, sorry” Elyse said, stepping back. She wondered how she could even bump into some one, but she was looking where she was going. Maybe it was just hunger that made her not look where she was going.   
“No, it’s fine,” James replied. “I wasn’t looking where I was going”   
“Um, well,” Elyse said and waved her hand. “Bye”  
Elyse re-joined her friend and the first years, she turned her head, just to look around, not looking for James at all, but James was walking out of the great hall with his friends.   
“You like James?” Lindsay said, as she sat at the hufflepuff table besides Elyse.   
“What!” Elyse replied, she didn’t expect Lindsay to say such a thing, not when they’ve basically only just met. And why was Lindsay even sitting at hufflepuff table, she’s in Gryffindor. “Why are you sitting at hufflepuff table?”   
“Look, Jerremy’s sitting at Gryffindor table with Matt” Lindsay said pointing out a fact.   
“Huh?” the Matt in hufflepuff house questioned.  
“Oh, not you” Lindsay said. “The Gryffindor Matt”   
“Oh, right” Matt muttered and returned back to eating his lunch.   
“Well, I’m going to eat lunch and you can do…” Elyse thought for a moment. “Something”   
“Ok, I’ll see you in charms” Lindsay said and hopped over to the Gryffindor table.   
‘Or on the way,’ Elyse thought, ‘since there’s not many first years.’   
-  
Charms with Professor Dunn.  
“in this class it may be a little loud at times” the professor explained “ and if it gets to loud no need to worry you can leave the class”   
“First up,” he then said, as he saw everyone had nodded “introductions”   
“My name is Professor Dunn, I know it sounds like dumb, but that joke has already been called” he introduced, “and I will be your charms teacher”   
He then pointed to the back of the rows, back to where Cole sat next to Jon.   
“Uh” Cole said, “I’m Cole”   
Cole looked at the teacher confused, then at Jon, who had the same confused look on his features.  
“I’m Jon…”   
“It’s nice to meet you Cole and Jon” Professor Dunn greeted.   
-  
Defence against the dark arts. With Professor Ramsey.  
“Alright you fuckers, sit down and listen up” the professor said, as he stalked across the class room and sat at his desk, the class came to a harsh silence, then he looked at the door and slid off the desk and stood up straight.   
“Alright first year students” he said and stepped over to the black bored he picked up some chalk and wrote something speedily on it. The chalk scratching on the black material.   
“Were gonna learn about dragons.”  
-  
In brake Elyse read the rest of ‘the beginners guide to potions’. Michael sat next to Gavin and played a game of wizard’s chess. So it was true, Michael really wasn’t going to read the book today. Gavin struggled and squawked when the chess pieces smashed the others, he struggled to play, as some on the pieces weren’t moving forward because they couldn’t understand his accent.  
“You’re making up words!” Michael yelled. “That’s why there not moving forward!”   
“Wot!”Gavin squawked.   
“Pawn to B5” Trevor said, walking over to sit next to Gavin. The small pawn piece shuffled forward on the chess bored and entered the line of the bishop.   
“You think you can beat me?” Michael asked, challenging. “Bishop to B5”   
The bishop smashed the pawn aside”   
“Yes I do” Trevor said, “pawn to B5” the pawn side stepped up the bored and knocked the bishop over.   
Elyse heard a whole lot of swearing as she read on till chapter six in the book and made notes along the way. Then she would start on the other homework, In history of magic they had to read till chapter two and make notes on the Gargoyle strike 1911 and have it finished on the start of the next lesson, which was tomorrow.   
Charms homework was to read and summarize the introduction into charms and to know the difference between charms and hexes. This was to be handed up by Wednesday.  
There was no homework for defence angst dark arts because Professor Ramsey seemed like an okay teacher and was trying to make the lesson fun.  
-  
“Hey, did you like potions?” Jeremy asked, as he sat down next to Elyse at the Hufflepuff table.   
“Oh yeah, it was really good” Elyse replied excitedly.  
“Any homework?” Jeremy asked with a big grin on his face.   
“Yeah, we have to read till chapter 10,” Elyse replied. “In the beginners guide to potions.”   
“Oh yeah,” Jeremy said. “What’s your favourite subject so far?”   
“Oh, um…” Elyse would have to think about this.   
“Hold up,” Ray interrupted, though Elyse was actually thankful for it. “We haven’t even finished a week”   
“How ‘bout so far,” Hudson Taylor said “as in your first day”  
At the same time, Elyse said one thing while ray said another.   
“Potions!”   
“Defence Against the Dark Arts!” ray said, though it sounded more like a jumble of words.   
“You can also say ‘D.A.D.A.” Hudson said.   
“But what about the T?” ray asked, he looked very confused, as he scratched his head.  
“Defence against dark arts…” Cole said, as he tried it out. It sounded alright, but it didn’t sound bad, though you could hear it was missing something.   
“Its defence against the dark arts” Gavin said in a matter of fact tone.  
“D.A.T.D.A” Cole spelled out the initials   
“Dat da?” Ray said the words that it spelled.   
“Dat da!” Barbara said, establishing the words.   
“Dat da?” Jeremy questioned. “Why didn’t we think of that?”   
Hudson started laughing and choked on his food, Jeremy patted Hudson on the back, when he swallowed his food and regained his breathing, he said, “Yeah, Jeremy, I thought you were the smart one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, its a little late..... I'm getting my burst of writing back, for a bit. :)


End file.
